Handgun 1960
The Handgun 1960 'is a light weapon available in ''Wolfenstein: The New Order. It is the updated version of the one seen and used during the prologue and effectively replaces that weapon after the timeskip. Description Like its predecessor, the Handgun 1960 is the standard-issue sidearm frequently used by Nazi commanders. It boasts a relatively high damage per shot for a light weapon and is capable of killing most standard enemies with a single headshot, or around 3 to 5 bodyshots depending on the difficulty. The pistol is also highly accurate even when dual-wielded or hip-fired with a very narrow bullet spread, though its ironsights are flat and somewhat awkward to use in low-light conditions. The improved pistol packs twice the amount of shots per magazine compared to its predecessor and comes with a handy 3-round burst mode makes it much more competent in a shootout, though the repeated shots also generate a fair amount of recoil. It is still capable of being silenced, though this restricts it to firing semi-automatically only. A crisp white version of the Handgun 1960 can be found on the Luna Base. This version is permanently suppressed and as a result cannot utilize the burst fire option. Other than that both variants are the same in terms of performance. Upgrades Alt-fire: *'''Suppressor: The Suppressor is found in the attic of the asylum Blazkowicz woke up in during Chapter 1. It can also be found in a safe during Chapter 10 if the player did not collect it at the asylum. It renders the Handgun 1960 completely silent when fitted, but also restricts the pistol to firing semi-automatically. It is usable in dual-wield mode by pressing the secondary alternate fire key (default "Z"). Perk Upgrades: *'Gun Magazine +:' Increases the Handgun 1960's magazine size by 3. *'Silent Shot:' Shots from a silenced Handgun 1960 deal more damage. *'Deadeye:' Increases the Handgun 1960's headshot damage when sighted. *'Quick Draw:' The Handgun 1960 is equipped faster. *'Quick Reload:' The Handgun 1960 is reloaded faster. *'Double Reload:' The Handgun 1960 is reloaded faster when dual-wielded. *'Endurance I:' Increases sprint speed when dual-wielding Handgun 1960s. *'Dual-wield Expert:' Increases the Handgun 1960's total ammo capacity. Dual-wielded Handgun 1960s have a higher chance of dismembering enemies. Trivia *While the Handgun 1960 is still largely based on a Luger P08, it is also upgraded with a 3-round burst fire system akin to that of the Beretta 93R. **One particularly odd thing about the pistol is the retention of the Luger's rather unreliable toggle-lock operation instead of transitioning to slide-action like many other World War 2 handguns, as it does not cycle well when subjected to repeated gas blowbacks of the weapon's 3-round burst mode (real Luger models adapted to automatic fire had uncontrollable and absurdly high fire rates that deteriorated the weapon very quickly and had severe reliability issues with bullet grouping). **The pistol will fire in single shots when used by an NPC. *Bubi will drop a Handgun 1960 upon death, however ammunition cannot be collected from it. Gallery Handgun 1960.png|Handgun with the Silencer. Pistol 1960 (Dual Wield).jpg|B.J. Blazkowicz dual wielding the Pistol 1960 Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:The New Order weapons Category:Dual-Wield Weapons